He could be the one
by Horouka
Summary: Songfics dedicados a meganekoveronica por su cumple, el 6 de septiembre, no me bastó con el otro. K2, cartyle, cryle, style por songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Meganekoveronica, falta poco para tu cumple y decidí hacerte un songfic más reciente (además debo aprovechar que mi hermana duerme y los adultos de mi casa se han ido de parranda XD qué vida la mía), no sé si te guste pero la canción me la escuché y me parece linda. (síh, imaginé a Kyle cantándola y me sangró la nariz hasta que casi muero XD) Otro songfic ahora mismo!**

**Advertencia: Posible fluff y yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: La canción "He could be the one" ni South Park son míos, por desgracia mía y suerte vuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>He could be the one<strong>

_Smooth talking_

_So rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'._

Kyle apoyó el rostro en el dorso de su mano. Como todos los días, al ver llegar a _aquél ser perfecto_ a la clase -justo antes de que llegue el maestro-, aquella sonrisa boba volvía a formarse en su nívea faz y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it Groovy!_

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Aún no lograba descifrar qué le atraía de _él, _todo en ese chico era tan maravilloso...era popular, pertenecía al equipo de deportes, las chicas lo deseaban, pero él sabía rechazarlas (de vez en cuando, sin fijarse en ser cortés) y eso, por alguna razón, le llenaba de una reconfortante esperanza.

"¿Le llegaré a gustar algún día?", pensaba y sus mejillas se encendían de un carmesí que se comparaba al de su rizado cabello.

_Think I'm really fallin for his smile,_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

Recientemente e_se chico_ también le comenzaba a hacer caso. Se veían de vez en cuando y se daban un tímido "hola" o les tocaba hacer un proyecto juntos. Le sonreía y a veces le dirigía un "Tú eres Kyle, ¿cierto?", el cual llevaba al pelirrojo al mismo paraíso. _Su_ voz era tan...tan...

_(WOW)_

_He's got something special!,_

_He's got something special!,_

_And when he's looking at me ,_

_I wanna get all sentimental._

_He's got something special!,_

_He's got something special!_

"Sí, _él_ podría ser el indicado", ese pensamiento revoloteaba en su mente al mismo tiempo que las mariposas lo hacían en su estómago. Se sentía como una colegiala, suspirando todo el tiempo por ese muchacho de preciosa cabellera y ojos. Y de repente, allí estaba, _el mismo joven_ estaba _demasiado cerca_ de él y le miraba con un semblante confundido.

_I can hardly breathe_

_something's telling me,telling me_

_maybe he could be the one._

"¿Estás bien, Kyle?", preguntaba, mas sólo lograba un sonrojo general por parte del ojiverde, que buscaba algo con qué cubrirse su ruborizado rostro que acentuaba aún más sus orbes verde claro.

_He Could Be The One!(x5)_

_Por él_ dejaba su coraza de orgullo, _por él_ su torpeza aumentaba al mil por ciento incluso en la más sencilla acción. Cada vez que tropezaba el joven se daba cuenta e iba a socorrerlo, le sonreía con esa hermosa dentadura blanca que provocaba que Kyle tuviera que salir corriendo para no decirle: ¡Me gustas!

_He's lightning,_

_Sparks are flyin'_

_Everywere I go_

_he's always on my mind and,_

_I'm goin' crazy,_

_About him lately!,_

_And I can't help myself_

_from how my heart is racing_

Y ahora, el sujeto entraba. Últimamente había dejado su regular capa de amable indiferencia y se había fijado en él. Habían forjado algo así como una amistad.

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe,_

_He really blows me away!_

De vez en cuando tenían peleas infantiles que eran resueltas al instante por el cariño que conseguía Broflovski al inflar sus mejillas con enfado fingido y ojitos de cachorrito castigado. Claro, por esas miradas tan adorables también obtenía una caricia por encima de su ushanka. Y después, el pelirrojo se sentía en el paraíso por el contacto.

_He's got something special!,_

_He's got something special!,_

_And when he's looking at me ,_

_I wanna get all sentimental._

_He's got something special!,_

_He's got something special!_

Pero esa tarde, cuando ellos regresaban juntos a casa del judío, esa caricia no fue precisamente en la cabeza, sino en la mejilla. A Broflovski se le subió la sangre al rostro y se desmayó.

_I can hardly breathe_

_something's telling me,telling me_

_maybe he could be the one._

Cuando despertó, ya estaba en el sofá de su sala. Sus padres no estaban, y por lo que veía, Ike tampoco. Tan sólo grió un poco el rostro y se encontró de nuevo al chico. _Demasiado cerca_. El joven sonrió con alivio y se separó un poco del ruborizado judío.

"Vaya, me tenías preocupado, Kyle", suspiró.

_He Could Be The One!(x5)_

_And he's got a way of making me feel,_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him!_

_And I'm so into him!_

_El muchacho_ se dirigió a la cocina y pronto le trajo al bermejo un vaso de té. El ojiverde se lo bebió sin replicar, estaba aun más delicioso de lo que recordaba. "Sí, es por _él_", pensó, mientras regresaba la sonrisa boba que provocó que olvidara tragar bien y se atragantara, tosiendo con fuerza.

_He's got something special!,(something)_

_He's got something special!,(something)_

_And when he's looking at me ,_

_I wanna get all sentimental.(wow)_

_He's got something special!,(something)_

_He's got something special!_

Su amigo corrió hacia él, alarmado por la tos tan repentina de Kyle, y lo encontró con el rostro rojísimo, por la falta de aire, supuso. Sin perder tiempo recordó las lecciones de primero auxilios que por algo se dan en la escuela, y le aplicó el _boca a boca_ al jadeante pelirrojo.

_I can hardly breathe_

_something's telling me,telling me_

_maybe he could be the one._

Kyle sentía la sangre ardía bajo sus mejillas ante el contacto en sus labios. "Oye, ya no está soplando", pensó, y era cierto, _el muchacho_ cuyos labios aún seguían sobre los suyos -como el resto de _su_ cuerpo-, ya no distribuía el aire a la boca de Broflovski. Sólo...movía los labios. Le daba su primer beso.

_He Could Be The One!(x5)_

Pronto, se separó para recuperar el oxígeno perdido, y volvió a besar a Kyle, el cual se hallaba sumiso debido a cada nuevo descubrimiento que le producía aquella nueva experiencia. El beso esta vez era más salvaje, ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, _el chico_ daba pequeños besos en el labio inferior y lentamente su lengua se ubicó en la comisura de la boca del bermejo, provocándole un estremecimiento al descender por su quijada, su cuello y la fina línea de su omóplato ahora descubierto gracias a las hábiles manos masculinas. Se disponía a quitarle la chaqueta de color anaranjado cuando...

_He Could Be The One!_

Broflovski ya lo hacía por sí mismo, torpemente pero con determinación. _El joven_ le sonrió con ternura y le dio otro breve beso, ayudándole a retirarse la prenda.

-Te amo-se dijeron al unísono, volviéndose a sonrojar por la coincidencia y riendo levemente al poco rato.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se tomaron las manos. Kyle fue cargado hasta su habitación, donde ellos tendrían más _privacidad_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieren otro cap? No, no escribo lemon pero se los mando por MP si quieren XD<strong>

**Ah, nota importante, aquí no se menciona para nada el nombre del chico del cual Kyle está enamorado pero lo dejo a imaginación del lector. ¡Viva la imaginación!**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Cryle, Kissin' U

Bienvenidas yaoístas! El anterior songfic que yo hice al parecer tuvo buena acogida (y algunas pervertidas que pedían lemmon, y se los di XD a las que quieran se los mando por Mensaje privado LOL) y sigo haciendo más, por lo que aquí viene otro! Ah, por cierto, alguien que me diga cuánto es ellímite de canciones para un fic Dx no quisiera que borren éste.

Disclaimer: Ninguna canción es mía, y tampoco los personajes. South Park le pertenece a Trey y a Matt, mis héroes X3

* * *

><p><strong>Kissin' U<strong>

**Sparks fly it's like electricity**

**I might die, when I forget**

**How to breath**

Esos labios tan traviesos y cálidos son los que sacan de su ensimismamiento al judío. El pelirrojo sabe _perfectamente _lo que piensan hacer. Pero no le dejará, esta vez él tiene que demostrar que no se va a rendir en demostrar que su teoría es cierta: su vida sí era feliz antes de conocer a Craig.

O de eso se quería convencer.

**You get closer and there's no**

**Where in this world I'd rather be**

**Time spots like everything around**

**Me is frozen**

-Ni lo intentes, Craig-le murmura, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y colocando su índice en los labios de Tucker, el cual sigue sonriendo con picardía. El azabache se volvió a colocar el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Bien-le respondió con su típica voz nasal-, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que te voy a obedecer? Estás tan tierno...-le acaricia la mejilla, la cual se torna carmesí con el simple roce del dorso de sus largos dedos.

-Lo sería más si no insistieras-respondió el judío, bajando la mirada, algo apenado-. En serio, estaba bien con Stan y Kenny y...Cartman-dijo el último nombre con algo de repudio que los años no podían borrar.

-Y luego llegué yo y...-alzó un ceja, eliminando el humo del tabaco.

Kyle se mordió la lengua. No, no lo diría. Para nada, Craig Tucker no se saldría con la suya y no se lo llevaría de nuevo a la habitación a besarlo y creer que lo perdonaba.

"Todo fue mejor" pensó el bermejo, pero negando con la cabeza al momento.

-No cambió...-dijo con voz temblorosa y las mejillas coloradas-, en mucho...

**And that the nights is the thieves**

**Few moments when**

**You open my mind to things**

**I've never seen**

-No me mientas, Kyle-le dijo con voz nasal. El aludido insitió con su mirada, aunque en ella aún permanecía un ápice de contradicción-. Bien, pues entonces, adiós, Kyle-se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Kyle intentó detenerle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Con un portazo supo que lo había jodido. Y en grande. Eso no era lo que había querido decir, pero es que ya estaba tan harto...Harto de que él ganara, hastiado de su actitud fanfarrona...

Pero eso era lo que amaba al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

-¡Craig!-gritó antes de abrir la puerta abruptamente y allí, parado a tan sólo unos pasos, se hallaba Tucker, sonriente.

-Eres tan predecible...-le dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Broflovski y aprisionarlo por la nuca.

'**Cuz when I'm kissing u**

**My senses come alive**

**Almost live the puzzle piece**

**I´ve trying to find**

Kyle al principio se sorprendió, sumado al enojo y la rabia que le producía el hecho de que Craig le haya hecho una jugarreta de tal maghnitud, y que él, siendo uno de los chicos más aplicados de la clase, haya caído en la broma. Pero el lento y suave vaivén de los labios del morenos sobre los suyos poco a poco le hacía cambiar de opinión...

**Falls right in to**

**Place you´re all**

**That it takes my**

**Doubts fade away**

**When I´m kissin' u**

Poco a poco la boca del pelirrojo se volvía más dócil. Craig le agarró de su fina cintura, empujándolo hacia la habitación otra vez. Kyle lo abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo al beso, y separándose cuando se le terminó el oxígeno. Ni bien dio una pequeña bocanada, los labios sabor tabaco de Tucker volvieron a atacar esa cavidad a la cual se sabía adicto.

**When im kissing ´u**

**It all starts making sense**

**And all the question**

**I´ve been asking my head**

**Like are you the one should**

**I really trust**

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Kyle ya era tumbado en su cama, sin ser soltado por esos labios tan pasionales. Y mucho menos se esperaba que Tucker se separara bruscamente y lo dejara con las ganas.

-¿Qué carajo?-exclamó al ya no sentir esa abrasadora sensación en su boca. Craig se rió.

-¿Y aún ahora vas a decir que tu vida era buena antes de conocerme?

Kyle infló sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño. Pronto se relajó y suspiró:

-No, era mejor...-broméo.

- Ah, conque esas tenemos-se carcajeó el azabache antes de abalanzarse sobre el judío y empezar a repartir besos pequeños en su rostro y cuello, provocándole cosquillas al pelirrojo.

-¡Ah, ya, era de coña!-rió dulcemente. Craig dejó la "tortura" y se sentó al borde de la cama-. Mi vida...se hizo mejor contigo-se rindió.

-¿Y?

-¡Y que te amo, pedazo de idiota!-le bufó, antes de volver a besarlo en la mejilla.

**Fin**

**No se dejen engañar, es el fin del songfic, ya veo cuando subo otro X3**


	3. Style, Lucky I'm in love with Kyle

**Vuelvo acá para alegrarles y/o joderles el día con otro capítulo de la colección de songfics XDD esta vez es un style, disfrútenlo o váyanse de acá, no las quiero, fans del anti-style! Por otra parte, la canción es Lucky, la oí en Glee y debo decir que se ajusta. Y...es desde el punto de vista de Stan después de You're getting old**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hear me, I'm talking to you<strong>  
><strong>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<strong>  
><strong>Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying<strong>

"Kyle, te he extrañado. Esta larga ausencia que se ha presentado gracias al divorcio de mis padres sólo ha logrado que me dé cuenta de que he sido un mierda contigo, amigo. Esto sólo ha servido para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño y te necesito y..."

Stan arrugó el papel con odio, lo hizo una bola y lo arrojó por la ventanilla del coche. Ese maldito trozo de papel sería descarado para confesar sus sentimientos. A quién engañaba, ni siquiera se creía capaz de decírselo por Facebook, claro, si es que Kyle aún seguía en esa jodida red social a la cual Stanley volvería sólo para poder comunicarse con él.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**  
><strong>I feel you whisper across the sea<strong>  
><strong>I keep you with me in my heart<strong>  
><strong>You make it easier when life gets hard<strong>

Incluso, pensó que sería un insulto intentar declarársele a su mejor amigo, después de ausentarse prácticamente tres años, sería un cabrón si es que pensaba que se la iba a tener tan fácil. Después de todo, la última vez que vio a Broflovski no fue un encuentro muy ameno que se diga, sin mencionar que Marsh había perdido toda la esperanza al ver que hasta a su súper mejor amigo lo veía como mierda. Hoy, la cosa era distinta. Los nuevos cambios en su vida le enseñaron que en la vida siempre va a haber cosas que son mierda en realidad, que la gente tiene problemas más importantes y que lo suyo era sólo psicológico, sino, no habría explicación por la cual de repente, hacía un año, al rebuscar entre sus cosas y encontrar una vieja fotografía de Kyle, de su Kyle, comprobó que lo vio tal como era, no vio mierda, sólo vio a su súper mejor amigo sonriendo.

Kyle lo había curado, incluso estando tan lejos. Ya no era un cínico, es más, sólo veía mierda en las cosas que merecían serlo.

"Como Blake Edwards", recordó con ironía.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>

En ese mismo instante, no solo reconoció a Kyle como su salvador, sino, lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta de lo evidente: amaba a Kyle, con toda su alma y corazón. Ya no le importó nada, dejó de meterse en problemas, hizo hasta lo imposible para mejorar sus notas poco dignas de orgullo, incluso fue amable con Shelly -ésta le respondió llamándole mojón, como siempre-; cualquier cosa para que su madre le permitiese volver a South Park el próximo año.

"Estás bajo prueba, Stanley", le había recordado severamente Sharon, la cual no entendía el apuro de su hijo menor. Pues bien, el plazo ya había vencido y era el momento.

**They don't know how long it takes**  
><strong>Waiting for a love like this<strong>  
><strong>Every time we say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I wish we had one more kiss<strong>  
><strong>I wait for you I promise you, I will<strong>

Ahora, él se sentía ansioso. La desesperación lo carcomía internamente con cada acción hecha, todo le recordaba al judío del cual estaba enamorado. Y esa sensación en el coche de su madre, la cual lo llevaba de regreso al pueblito en Colorado, para que estuviera de visita por una semana, lo hacía sentir..._afortunado_.

Apenas puso un pie de vuelta en aquel territorio repleto de nieve,dio una fuerte inhalación.

"Estoy en casa", pensó, alegre. Ahora, sólo faltaba encontrar a Kyle, claro, después de que su madre lo dejara en casa de Randy, llevándole una sorpresa tan grande que apenas reconoció al pelinegro llamado Stan, no dudó en abrazarle con una fuerza capaz de romprele la columna.

**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>  
><strong>Lucky we're in love in every way<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<strong>****

****Lucky to be coming home someday  
><strong>**

Apenas puso un pie de vuelta en aquel territorio repleto de nieve,dio una fuerte inhalación.

"Estoy en casa", pensó, alegre. Ahora, sólo faltaba encontrar a Kyle, claro, después de que su madre lo dejara en casa de Randy, llevándole una sorpresa tan grande que apenas reconoció al pelinegro llamado Stan, no dudó en abrazarle con una fuerza capaz de romprele la columna.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
><strong>To an island where we'll meet<strong>  
><strong>You'll hear the music, feel the air<strong>  
><strong>I put a flower in your hair<strong>

Su madre se fue de nuevo a Denver tras dirigirle una mirada suspicaz a Randy y a Stan, sin duda, el ojiazul había heredado aquellos planes tan locos de su padre, el más loco de su vida quizá, declarársele a Kyle de la manera más romántica posible. Incluso, contra todo pronóstico, su padre le ayudó, buscó la vieja guitarra que le pertenecía a Stanley y le ayudó a componer una canción, "con tal de que su hijo sea feliz", era la frase con la cual demostraba su acuerdo en volver a unir aquellos lazos que habían sido deteriorados por el proceso de divorcio.

**And though the breeze is through trees**  
><strong>Move so pretty you're all I see<strong>  
><strong>As the world keep spinning round<strong>  
><strong>You hold me right here right now<strong>

Claro que recordaba dónde vivía el pelirrojo, cómo olvidarlo. Mientras su memoria, desonectada de South Park durante siete años, intentaba acomodarse al pueblo que en apariencia no había cambiado en nada, se encontró a su pervertido amigo Kenny.

"Hey, Stan! ¿Eres tú? Ay, cabrón, casi no te reconozco, mira como has crecido!", exclamó el rubio pasándole el brazo por la esalda y haciéndole un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre esos siete años.

Pues bien, Stan le contó como habían sido las cosas allá en Denver: una mierda. Por su parte, McCormick mencionaba simples sucesos, mas los que habían interesado a Stanley más que ninguno fue que Craig salía con Tweek y el mismo Kenny ya llevaba tres años de noviazgo con Butters. Incluso, el culón de Cartman se había ido con Wendy. Stan supo que era su oportunidad.

"¿Qué hay de Kyle?", preguntó sin preámbulos.

"Me lo tiré ayer", bromeó, y se mató de risa al ver el rostro de Stan. Literalmente, se murió. Marsh se encogió de hombros, el rubio ya reviviría luego. Ahora, a por Kyle, después de todo, aún no podía sacarle palabra a nadie sobre el estado del pelirrojo. Tal vez si le preguntaba a Cartman... no, tendría que estar loco. Pero bueno, qué mejor cosa que dirigirse a casa del judío y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Apenas se dio media vuelta se encontró a una mata de revoltosos cabellos rojizos y rizados corriendo hacia él y gritando el nombre del pelinegro. Marsh reconoció al dueño de esa hermosa cabellera, y ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo, el judío lloriqueaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Stan.

"¡Te extrañé, amigo!", se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Stan depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de Kyle. "¿Qué haces aquí?", el ojiverde le preguntó.

"Quería darte una sorpresa...", Marsh se encogió de hombros.

"Pfft, ¿sorpresa?. Stan, siempre, desde que te fuiste, he estado recorriendo este maldito pueblo esperando diariamente con que...", su rostro se compungió, sonrojado. "...Con que volvieras, Stan... no era lo mismo sin ti"

Y allí lo supo: era el hombre más _afortunado_ sobre la faz de la tierra.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
><strong>Lucky to have been where I have been<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home again<strong>  
><strong>Lucky we're in love in every way<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<strong>  
><strong>Lucky to be coming home someday<strong>

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
><strong>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<strong>

"Te tengo una sorpresa Kyle", le susurró mientras volvían cogidos de la mano hacia la casa de Randy.

"¿Otra?", fingió fastidio "¿No te basta con venir aquí sin avisarme?"

"Creí que te enojarías, Ky", sonrió. La expresión en los ojos del ojiverde lo decía todo: jamás podría molestarse por algo así.

Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido y Stan lo llevó hasta la sala de estar. Randy les había hecho el favor de darles privacidad y dejarles la casa sola. Stanley agarró su vieja y confiable guitarra, Kyle se ruborizó. "Viejo, ¿qué vas a hacer?", se agarró las mejillas, las cuales ardían.

"Papá me ayudó a escribirte esto", comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción, se llama, "I'm in love with my super best friend", la insinuación era más que obvia, proviniendo de los labios del pelinegro.

Con eso fue necesario para que los ojos verdes del Kyle brillaran con alegría.

"Yo también, Stan", murmuró con lágrimas de emoción antes de abrazar al chico que tenía en frente, "Te amo", le susurró antes de besarlo tímidamente en la mejilla. Marsh, con calma, le robó unos cuantos besos al pelirrojo mientras tocaba y cantaba la canción, terminando por su boca, beso que el judío correspondió.

Y gracias a eso, el pelinegro se sentía _afortunado._

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm so lucky because I have a super best friend" sí, me puse a cantar la letra inventada XDD y me salió como la leche LOL<strong>

**¿Qué opinan? Lo puse más tierno esta vez con el style, ya que es mi pareja predilecta, esperaba darles un amor más inocente al estilo HSM XD**

**Me despido!**


	4. Melancholic because of Cartman

**Hola a todas! Acá les traigo otro songfic que se añade a la colección, este es un cartyle, disfrútenlo o váyanse de acá XDD. La canción es Melancholic de Rin Kagamine, y creí que le quedaría a un semi-tsundere Kyle, al principio iba a ponerlo con Cartman, pero hay ciertas partes de la canción que no concuerdan con Broflovski XD**

Mis amigos me ven triste. Mis maestros me ven triste. Hasta mi madre me nota triste, y eso que ha habido veces en que creí de corazón que ella era la mujer más ciega del mundo, como cuando intentó curar mi riñón con medicina naturista... Ugh, no quiero recordarlo, y más porque la persona que me salvó la vida en contra de su voluntad... es el culpable de mi estado.

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto/No puedo comprender en absoluto**

**Zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)/Que mi corazón haya sido robado**

**Kokoro ubawareru nante koto/Mientras yo no lo notaba del todo**

**Aru hazu nai deshou/No había forma de que eso sucediera**

Obviamente soy mas maduro que él y me niego a creerlo. Él me mira, y yo también le miro, pero no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando nos matábamos con la mirada en nuestra niñez.

Es raro, pero esas veces siento algo distinto... Ya no es odio, yo he pasado por encima de eso, ya no es lástima, porque hay ínfimos momentos en los que le he admirado, ya no sé ni qué es lo que siento...

Pero es bueno, dirían muchos. Yo no, ¡no puedo decir eso!

**Sore wa buaisou na egao dattari/Allí estaba esa sonrisa insensible y vacía**

**Sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari/Allí estaba ese atardecer en domingo**

**Sore wa TESUTO bakka no kikan dattari/Allí estaba esa época llena de exámenes**

**Sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankorinnisuto/Allí estabas denominándote melancólico**

Todas las semanas le tengo que ver, qué fastidio... tengo que soportarlo el resto del día, con sus constantes comentarios racistas que gracias a Stan y Kenny puedo ignorar... de vez en cuando, porque hay días en que le doy la golpiza que se merece.

Hay días en que... nos toca una asignación juntos. Esos son los días en que me siento muy confundido por cómo me trata. Actúa distinto. Se vuelve considerado, hace su parte del proyecto, me ofrece de su comida chatarra...

¿Lo estaré imaginando, verdad? Ese no podría ser Cartman-¿o podría?

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, estás muerto, judío-me amenaza al salir de su casa. Yo asiento sin entender muy bien y al día siguiente es el mismo culón de antes.

**Teatari shidai/Incluso si he lastimado**

**Tsuyoki de/a otros con mi azarosa brusquedad**

**Butsukattemo/Tengo la sensación**

**Nannimo te ni wa/de que no podría**

**Nokoranai tte/quedar nada**

**Omoikonderu/restante en mi mano**

-Kyle, ¿te sientes bien?-Stan me toca en rostro con su tenedor, pinchándome levemente.

-Uhm, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondí con voz disimulando mal mi cansancio.

-Has estado mirando al culo gordo todo el puto almuerzo, ¡ni siquiera sabes de qué te estábamos hablando!-Kenny frunció en entrecejo. Yo me sonrojé al instante... ¿soy tan obvio?

-NO es cierto-alcé la voz. Ambos alzaron una ceja en expresión incrédula-. ¿Hablábamos de... Nascar, cierto?-adiviné temblando.

-No, hablábamos sobre lo perra que es Wendy al salir con el culón ahora-Kenny recibió un codazo de parte de Stan-. ¡Ay! Está bien. Retiro lo de perra, Wendy es una señorita muy...-recibió la mirada aprobatoria de Stan, el cual volvía a comer sus alimentos. Kenny, soltando una risita, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al marco de la puerta, para luego corear:-... ¡ES UNA PUTA!

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo entre carcajadas mientras mi súper mejor amigo corría a golpearlo por el atrevimiento. Si bien él y Wendy ya no eran novios, aún eran amigos...

Un momento... ¿Ella y Cartman?

Ugh, creo que me siento mal otra vez...

**chotto kurai no/Pensé que podría**

**yuuki ni datte/ganar algo de coraje**

**chicchaku natte/Pero terminé**

**fusagikonderu/acobardándome**

**watashi dakara/y quedando atrapado**

Hace más de dos días que me enteré de esa noticia. Mis amigos Stan y Kenny me han llamado. Es totalmente improbable que yo no asista a la escuela, por lo que no me sorprende que se note mi ausencia. Ja, ja...

Me siento raro. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, mi madre cree que estoy enfermo. Estoy triste, en realidad. Melancólico. Y enfadado conmigo mismo por dejar que el culón y la puta me jodan el día. En estos momentos recuerdo que Cartman me había llamado a mi casa, cuando yo estaba enfermo. Teníamos nueve años y el culo grodo quería hacerme investigar a un niño musulmán, quería convencerme de que era un terrorista. Maldito hijo de puta, me contagió sus prejuicios en esos momentos...

Maldito hijo de puta, cómo lo extraño...

Un segundo... ¿acabo de pensar eso?

-Bubbalah, tienes visita-la voz de mi madre me alerta. Me incorporé y esperé a ver quién era. Supuse que sería Stan o Kenny. En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

-Hey, judío.

-¡Cartman!-exclamé disimulando mi entusiasmo por verle.

-Te traje la tarea, el cabrón de Garrison me lo ordenó-gruñó, esquivando la mirada.

-Bien, déjalos en el escritorio. Supongo... que tienes alguna cita con Wendy, así que te puedes ir, culón.

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto/No comprendo en absoluto**

**Zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)/Que mi corazón haya sido robado**

**Kokoro ubawareru nante koto/Mientras yo no lo notaba**

**Aru hazu nai deshou/No había forma de que sucediera**

**Zenzen kidzukanai kimi nante/Tú aún no te das cuenta del todo**

**Zen zen shiranai shiranai mon/No me importas, no me importas del todo!**

**-**Joder, Kahl, ¿estás celoso o algo así?

-¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?-me crucé de brazos, sonrojado.

-Es que lo dices con un tono...-se encogió de hombros.

-En fin, ya puedes largarte, gordo-estrujé las sábanas bajo mis manos.

-Terminé con Wendy, para que sepas-eso me dejó sorprendido. Cartman no lucía triste-. Wendy es una puta, lo mejor era quitármela de encima antes de que me contagie sífilis-sonrió con malicia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Cartman-llamé débilmente; aún quería hablarle. Lo necesitaba. El aludido se dio la vuelta-. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-No me gustaría que estuvieses más desconectado del mundo, judío. Ah, por cierto, se te extraña, y como no luces enfermo, asegúrate de traer mañana tu culo judío a la escuela, empollón.

**"nee nee" janai wa kono egao/No me des ese "hey, hey", mi sonrisa**

**Mata nemurenai desho/no podrá dormir otra vez**

**Ashita mo onnaji/Mañana yo seguiré**

**Watashi ga iru no kana/ siendo el mismo**

**Muaisou de/ de siempre?**

**Muguchi na mama no/Sigo insensible, distante y**

**Kawaikunai yatsu (ah)/no lindo del todo?**

De nuevo volvieron las mariposas en el estómago apenas volví a la escuela. Cartman, de nuevo, seguía con su actitud antisemita. Lo único que ha cambiado en mí es que ya no le respondo. Atino a sonrojarme cada vez que me habla, siento que es algo raro y valioso el que él me dirija la palabra en el día, aunque lo haga constantemente. Celebro en mi mente cuando me llama Kahl. Lo celebro, me alegro. La melancolía ha desaparecido para darle paso a una alegría acompañada de aceptación.

-¡Hey, judío de mierda!

... O mejor dicho, resignación.

**Ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara/Incluso desde que te apareciste en un sueño mío**

**Sunao janai no/No he sido honesto del todo**

**Datte/Después de todo**

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto/No comprendo del todo**

**Zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)/el único que intentaba perder su corazón**

**Kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa/mientras aún no se daba cuenta **

**Watashi no hou da mon/después de todo, era yo…**

Pero hay días (y me alegro profundamente de eso) en los que Cartman es distinto conmigo... desde que terminó con Wendy, luce más amable a pesar de que sigue insultándome.

Días en los que me coge de la mano cuando estamos a solas. Al instante me rborizo, él lo nota, y me suelta. Con una mirada suya me hace comprender que no debo decir nada. Días en los que sin previo aviso, me arrincona contra la pared del baño de chicos cuando está vacío y tengo la ¿desgracia? de que seamos los únicos allí. Se me queda mirando a los ojos, ugh, esos ojos cafés son tan...

¡No lo pienso decir! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ("Maldito judío, tus ojos son tan bellos... te hacen lucir adorable" me dijo una vez, ¿o acaso lo imaginé mientras soñaba?)

Lo único que puedo decir es que sus hipnotizantes ojos cafés(... ugh, lo dije, ¿pero qué mierda me sucede?) se me quedan observando. Yo me quedo como un tarado observándole también, no digo palabra alguna, ninguno lo hace, sólo un profundo juego de miradas y luego él me suelta, dejándome perplejo.

Días en que me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. Después de todo...

Después de todo yo...

**Sou iu jiki nano/Es ese tipo de momento**

**Oboretai no itoshi no/en el que quiero ahogarme en esta amada**

**MERANKORII/melancolía**

Yo ya no puedo negar nada, este culo gordo demostró ser más confuso de lo que creí.

Después de todo yo... no puedo negar que adoro esos días en que me arrincona en el baño a mirarme a los ojos, aunque no haya besos, palabras bonitas o expresiones, lo adoro.

Ha vuelto con Wendy, no entiendo por qué. Tampoco entiendo por qué sigue arrinconándome en los baños y confundiéndome. Pero lo adoro. Adoro esos días en que me acorrala en el baño de la escuela, sin palabra alguna, sólo su fría y vacía mirada sobre mí.

Días en que adoro la melancolía posterior a su mirada. Ah, dulce confusión, ¿en qué me has convertido?

**Ya sé, quedó horrible DX pero no tengo la culpa, la maldita gripe me aletarga y últimamente me va mal escribiendo songfics ;_;**

**¡En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si no, jódanse porque no pienso pagarles el psiquiatra!**

**Y además sé que un cartyle no tendrá peso alguno debido a que ya se lanzó el nuevo episodio de SP, pero no importa, prometí parejas y pronto cerramos con un K2, fuck yeah.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2011 Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan<strong>_


	5. Friday Night

**Con este songfic se cierra la colección de fanfics para meganekoveronica. ¡Disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews, se les agradece! Un K2, no espero que les guste :( puesto que a la mayoría le encantan las otras parejas, pero al diablo.**

* * *

><p>Cierto pelirrojo despertó de súbito en su cuarto. No podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, alrededor suyo flotaban plumas que provenían de sus almohadones con forma de animales. Hizo un puchero al verlos. Pese a ser muy maduro para su edad, el ver a sus muñecos de felpa destrozados era como ver a gente destripada. Y para su enorme sorpresa, él no estaba solo.<p>

Soltó un gritito angustiado al notar que en su piso descansaban adolescentes desmayados. Algunos olían a alcohol y otros apenas recuperaban la conciencia. Escuchó un ronquido muy cercano, y, asustado, vio que a su costado se encontraba un hombre tan sólo cubierto por las blancas sábanas. Quiso incorporarse, pero un gran dolor en su trasero se lo impedía.

-¿Qué carajo...?-exclamó al notar algunas manchas de sangre en sus sábanas, mezcladas con algo _pegajoso y blanquecino._

**There's a stranger in my bed**

**There's a pounding my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a minibar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**There's a hickie or a bruise**

Y su trasero no era el único que protestaba adolorido. Su cuello, pecho y labios reclamaban un analgésico de immediato. Manchas que iban del morado al carmesí se extendían por aquellas zonas y también podía notar en sus muñecas un contorno rojizo.

-¡Mis padres!-recordó al instante, desesperándose. Pese al dolor, se puso de pie inmediatamente y empezó a arreglar la habitación. Los chicos aún no despertaban... Por suerte, el hijo mayor de los Broflovski es bastante creativo bajo presión. Sacó ropa suya y empezó a vestir a aquellos que lo necesitaran, les colocó libros en las manos y limpió sus rostros repletos de trozos de comida chatarra. Para eliminar el olor a cerveza, tomó un aromatizador bastante fuerte.

**Pictures of last night**

**Eended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a black top blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

La señora Broflovski entró al cuarto de su hijo mayor y los encontró "Estudiando" (pobre ingenua). Bueno, sólo Kyle estudiaba (fingía hacerlo, y le salía muy bien). Los otros chicos en la habitación estaban dormidos, con libros en sus manos.

-Hola mamá-saludó el pelirrojo sin despegar los ojos de su libro-. Sí que son flojos estos cabrones...-señaló con la quijada a los jóvenes que dormían en el suelo.

-¿Cambiaste las sábanas, cariño?-notó la mujer sin responder al saludo.

Los hombros de Kyle se tensaron. El extraño con el que había amanecido estaba escondido a petición de Kyle en el armario, ya que el judío amenazó con denunciarlo como un violador.

-Sí, mamá. Es que... ya estaban sucias, no te preocupes, ya las lavé...

La mujer de Jersey se retiró, algo desconfiada, pero aún con la esperanza de que su hijo no le mintiera. Una vez de que dejó de oír sus pasos, Kyle soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y fue despertando a uno por uno.

-¡Clyde! Carajo, lárgate de mi casa...

-Ñgh... mami, no quiero ir a la puta escuela, el señor Garrison da miedo... ñgh, tacos...

-¿Ike?-reconoció a su hermano entre los desmayados-. ¡Coño! ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Es que no me puedo quedar dormido en medio de una fila de ebrios sin que creas que yo lo estoy?-expresó, fastidiado. Kyle se sintió abochornado por su anticipación.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido?-se extrañó.

-Hiciste una fiesta. Una graaaaaaaaaaan fiesta-sonrió antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

Ya eran más de la una de la tarde cuando Kyle se hubo deshecho de sus 'intrusos' y se aseó. Perezosamente encendió su ordenador y entró a su tan preciado Facebook.

-Oh... mierda!

**(N/A: no tengo facebook, por lo que no sé cómo mierda funciona XD)**

En su muro estaban publicadas ciertas fotos 'escandalosas' de la fiesta, y muy comprometedoras. ¿Y si alguien las veía? Estaba jodido, y bien jodido. Lanzó un gruñido de fastidio, ya sabiendo que media escuela por lo menos las habría visto.

El día de ayer, viernes, sus padres se habían ido por cuestiones de negocios. Y habían llegado antes del mediodía, por lo que suponían que Kyle y su hermano ya habrían desayunado.

Un segundo... si Kyle dio una fiesta... ¡El resto de la casa sería un desastre! ¡Tendría que atrincherarse en su cuarto y nunca salir para que no lo castiguen!

"Madura, Kyle, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos..." , pensó.

"A la mierda con la madurez, estoy jodido!", recapacitó medio segundo después.

**Last Friday night **

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

Movido por una fuerza que él conocía como hambre, bajó las escaleras. Esperaba ver todo hecho, en pocas palabras, un chiquero. Y a sus padres encabronadísimos. Y seguramente su madre se habría comportado bien para no hacerlo sospechar del castigo de proporciones colosales que le tendrían preparado.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Su padre estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, su madre lo acompañaba y su hermano adoptado de Canadá se encontraba jugando con su PSP en la cocina, después de haber hecho sus deberes.

La casa estaba limpia. El pelirrojo estaba estupefacto. Recordaba borrosamente que las paredes estan¿ban manchadas con comida chatarra, el suelo estaba repleto de cerveza, snacks, adolescentes besuqueándose y bromistas que se lanzaban huevos crudos.

-Kyle, qué responsable has sido, tu madre creyó que no lo lograrías, pero has demostrado ser una persona muy madura-le felicitó el padre.

-Sí, bubalah, de hecho, la casa está más limpia que antes, ¡Cómo te has esforzado! ¿Quieres que te compremos algo? Pide lo que sea, bubie, te lo mereces-le indicó Sheila con voz melosa. Kyle negó, aún incrédulo.

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

Apenas llegó el lunes, Kyle ya tenía una idea de quién habría sido el pendejo que haya causado la fiesta en su casa. Porque, pese a que Ike se lo dijo, no podía creerse que él, Kyle Broflovski, alumno responsable y niño bien, haya provocado una fiesta enorme en su casa e invitado a gente que ni él conocía muy bien.

-¡Kenneth McCormick!-vociferó apenas divisó a una cabellera rubia caminar por los pasillos. Todos los estudiantes tenían puesta su atención en el pelirrojo, debido al 'fiestón' del viernes.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el rubio de baja condición económica le sonrió, haciéndose el inocente.  
>Broflovski se lo llevó del brazo a un lugar donde nadie les viera. La puerta trasera de la escuela era buen sitio, donde sólo los chicos góticos se reunían a fumar, y ellos no eran de la gente chismosa.<p>

-¡Hey, Kyle! ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el ojiazul. Kyle infló sus mejillas, indignado.

-Tú sabes. La noche del viernes pasado...

-Te lo explico, sólo no me golpees. Bueno, si lo haces, que no sea en mi bello rostro ni en mis partes privadas-expresó con humor.

-Bien, y di la verdad o haré que te castren-amenazó, a pesar de que se veía todo lo contrario. Kyle era un ser adorable cuando estaba ofuscado.

-Sabes que mi casa no es el mejor sitio para dar fiestas, ¿no? Quería hacerle la competencia a Token, y además, dar una buena follada. De 'casualidad' me enteré de que tus padres estarían ausentes, y supe que era mi oportunidad, pero que nunca me dejarías. Llevé a los chicos allí, te emborraché y... bueno, todo se dio-la despreocupación con la que lo decía sólo hacía que Kyle se encabronara más.

**Trying to connect the dots**

**Don't know what to tell my boss**

**Think the city towed my car**

**Chandelier is on the floor**

**With my favorite party dress**

**Warrants out for my arrest**

**Think I need a ginger ale**

**That was such an epic fail**

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Damn**

-Continúa-gruñó, aferrando su camisa-. ¿Por qué cojones desperté desnudo? ¿Acaso me violaron?

McCormick soltó una risita.

-Usaron tu cama para follar y decirle adiós a la virginidad. A ti no te pasó nada, esa sangre no era tuya. Habíamos contratado un stripper para que las chicas se divirtieran, y le dijimos que podía dormirse allí. A ti...-soltó una carcajada-. Estabas tan borracho que también te uniste a su espectáculo-luchaba para no reír-. No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, toda la noche estuve pendiente de ti y de que nadie te hiciera daño. Incluso uno que otro te quiso meter mano y les di una paliza antes de echarlos, puedes creerme, hay algunos chicos en la escuela con ojos morados.

Kyle permanecía en silencio.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan desconsiderado. Eres el peor amigo del mundo-lo soltó y se dispuso a correr, pero Kenny le agarró del brazo.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on table tops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

-Lo sé-soltó, afligido-. Nunca me voy a perdonar, Kyle, no creí que se saliera de control...

-¡Hay fotos mías en internet donde hago cosas que una puta barata haría! ¿Crees que eso se va a reparar con una simple disculpa?

-No, Kyle, no lo creo. Por eso... yo fui el que limpió tu casa cuando la fiesta terminó. A Ike lo teníamos encerrado en su cuarto, el chiquillo insulta como Cartman... vaya que quería salir. Lo dejé ir mientras aseaba la casa, y él tenía sueño, por lo que creó que terminó entre los borrachos de tu cuarto. No pude arreglar lo de tu dormitorio, el tiempo me ganó... Perdón si te metí en problemas.

Kyle esta vez estaba sin palabras. No sabía si enojarse o aliviarse.

-Y además, estuviste muy sexy cuando te quitabas la ropa...-bromeó el rubio. Kyle se sonrojó.

-¿Ah, en serio?

Kenneth asintió. Le miró con ojos de cachorrito a los que nadie se resistía.

Broflovski se do cuenta de que pese a que Kenny había sido un cabrón, era su amigo después de todo. Y se había preocupado por él y por Ike (bueno, por éste en menor cantidad), y...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya te lo dije, porque quería estar a la altura de Token en lo que a fiestas se trata...

-No. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? También fue mi culpa por aceptar cerveza...

La respuesta fue un beso en su nívea frente.

-Porque te quiero, Kyle Broflovski. Porque te quiero y porque soy el ser más egoísta del mundo, pero aún así te querré-le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Uh...-suspiró, rojo como su propio cabello-. Sabes, mis padres van a viajar la próxima semana...-insinuó.

Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-No más fiestas, Kyle. No por ahora.

-Uh, qué bueno...-se alivió.

**Terminó hecho una mierda DX ya sé, pero tenía prisa, y al menos ya sólo tengo un fic pendiente por continuar... :3 gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y perdonen el OoC, si es que hubo U_U''**

**El botón de review está justo abajo, ¿lo ves? Y quiere que le dés click.**


End file.
